


An Arkos Christmas

by Avaitor100



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaitor100/pseuds/Avaitor100
Summary: What would happen for Team RWBY and JNPR's first Christmas at Beacon?  What happens when Jaune enlists the help of Ruby to help find him the perfect gift for Pyrrha?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you would like this continued. Still uncertain if I want to elaborate on this theme. Please any advice would be greatly appreciated. This is not the full story. There will be more but I would like input to on the overall topic.

It was a typical December morning at Beacon Academy, chilly with a side of snow. Jaune’s ideal stay in bed kind of day. Unfortunately today was not one of those days for Jaune, today was December 23rd, two days until Christmas. Typically Jaune looked forward to Christmas, exchanging gifts with loved ones and spending quality time with family. This year was different, being Jaune’s first Christmas away from home with his proxy family made of the members of Team RWBY and JNPR. Jaune had already prepared for the holiday and had gifts wrapped for all but one of his friends. This was the reason why Jaune did not get to stay in bed and enjoy watching the snow fall outside of the window of his dorm. Today was reserved for going into Vale with Ruby to find a gift for his partner, Pyrrha. Speaking of Ruby, he was about to be late meeting the leader of Team RWBY for breakfast.  
The next fifteen minutes were a blur for Jaune, grabbing whatever clean clothes were the closest to him and a frantic and cold shower. Jaune burst through the doors of Beacon’s cafeteria thoroughly out of breath but only a minute late for his breakfast rendezvous with Ruby.


	2. Getting Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Jaune finally meet to get Pyrrha's gift

Man, where is she, Jaune pondered looking aimlessly around Beacon’s cafeteria for the leader of Team RWBY. It took five minutes for doubt to enter Jaune’s mind. He had searched the entire cafeteria for RWBY’s leader and still couldn’t find her. Maybe she had overslept or decided to blow off Jaune, Jaune’s thoughts were quickly pulled from his questioning as his stomach made its best attempt to imitate the mating call of the humpback whale. Might as well get some food and wait to see if Ruby shows up.  
Not five seconds after he had sat down, Jaune saw a blur of black and red fly through the doors of the cafeteria with rose petals falling in its wake. Jaune followed the blur as it rounded the cafeteria and materialized into Ruby. Seeing Ruby allowed Jaune to dismiss the doubt of being ditched by his friend in his hour of need.  
Ruby quickly found Jaune and began explaining why she was late for their meeting. It’s not my fault, Yang decided it would be fun to restart the Spanish Inquisition and wouldn’t let me leave until she knew exactly what I was doing today. Sorry for being late.  
Usually Yang’s antics didn’t phase Jaune, unless he was directly involved in them. Unfortunately, this time Jaune was the center of the brawler’s antics and now Beacon’s biggest loudmouth knew exactly what Jaune and Ruby were doing today. The two leaders sat in silence as they ate as Jaune had an internal crisis envisioning how Yang would tell Pyrrha. Ruby somehow picked up on the knight’s internal struggle and broke the silence. You know I made my sister promise not to tell Pyrrha or anyone else what we are doing today. If anyone asks where we went she’ll tell them that we went to get supplies for our collaborative Christmas Day party.  
The pair shared idle conversation while finishing their breakfasts. It wasn’t until the two were walking to the airship terminal that Ruby began questioning her companion on what they were looking for. Much to Ruby’s dismay Jaune could only say that he’d know the perfect gift for Pyrrha when he saw it. Ruby knew their quest would be hopeless unless Jaune was able to provide a little more information on what Pyrrha liked.  
So Jaune, what does Pyrrha like to do, Ruby asked. Does she have any hobbies? What happened next surprised Ruby. Jaune began muttering things about Pyrrha that Ruby would never have guessed, thinks like she is an only child, loves strategy games, loves the outdoors, hiking and hates the colors blue and silver. This information gave Ruby enough to start their quest for Pyrrha’s perfect present.


	3. Present Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Jaune wander Vale searching for the perfect gift for Pyrrha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. I may rewrite it to get better detail in the future. Any comments/criticism is greatly appreciated.

Come on Jaune, Ruby exclaimed pulling on the knight’s arm. But we have to find the perfect gift for Pyrrha, Ruby explained as she continued to pull on Jaune’s arm. After a few more minutes of this, Ruby gave up on trying to speed up the knight and instead began looking in the window of every store on the street they were walking along pointing out what she believed would be a good gift for Pyrrha.   
Unfortunately for Ruby, every suggestion she gave to Jaune was shot down with a grumbled, that’s not what I had in mind. To Jaune’s dismay many of the ideas that Ruby was giving would be good gift ideas for anyone else he knew, unfortunately, Pyrrha was not just anyone. He HAD to find something special. 

Ruby quickly grew bored with simply window shopping and began dragging Jaune into every store that had what she deemed “a promising looking window display.” Promising was the exact opposite of what Jaune found in many of the stores they entered. Some of the stores that showed festive christmas displays were far less wholesome in their merchandise. Those awkward stores forced Jaune’s face to do its best imitation of a tomato as the knight would quickly drag his fellow team leader from the store whilst babbling an apology to the store worker.   
The day seemed to fly by for Jaune, and literally for Ruby who had begun using her semblance to move between stores faster. The two continued to go into every store until Jaune thought their quest was foolish and voiced his concern to Ruby. 

This is hopeless, I’ll never find her the perfect gift, Jaune muttered. Ruby being the well of positivity that she was did her best to cheer up the knight. I have an idea Jaune, Ruby announced, how about we get some lunch and keep looking afterwards. Jaune had to admit that Ruby’s idea was a pretty good one, considering his stomach had started rumbling thirty minutes previously.   
The two made their way to a nearby cafe that looked inviting, with a large fire going in the fireplace clearly visible through the cafe’s large main window. The two found themselves a table close to the fire.   
As soon as the two had sat down Ruby began questioning the hopeless Jaune on why her gift ideas weren’t right for Pyrrha. Jaune did his best trying to explain, most of his points to Ruby seemed like cop out answers, things like “it was the wrong color, wrong look and even as extreme as too feminine.” Ruby did her best to understand what Jaune was trying to explain and came to one conclusion, Jaune, she said. You lead when we finish with lunch, you pick the stores that we go into. To Jaune, Ruby’s words were not words of encouragement, but a challenge. 

After lunch was as productive as before lunch, wandering through streets, going into shops, looking around and then leaving to find another store. The two continued this routine until Ruby realized that they needed to get back to the shuttle stop if they wanted to catch the last airship back to Beacon. This got Jaune worried, he hadn’t found a gift for Pyrrha and had run out of time to keep looking.   
As the two were making their way back to the shuttle stop a small store caught the attention of the knight who pulled Ruby inside while yelling, IT’S HERE, I KNOW IT. The small store that had caught Jaune’s attention was called Remnants of the Past. 

The two entered the small and dimly lit store, and much to Ruby’s dismay most of the items for sale were in her eyes junk. Jaune quickly walked the store before stopping in the back isle and looked at a small red box. Upon opening the box, Jaune found a small pendant that was a gold spear in front of a red circle background. Jaune took it to the shopkeeper and payed for it. Jaune grabbed Ruby’s arm and began dragging her towards the airship stop in a desperate attempt to not miss the last shuttle back to Beacon. The entire time, Ruby had never seen what Jaune had selected, but by the expression on his face. She knew Pyrrha would love it.


End file.
